Sweet kiss
by Kazerasu
Summary: Akashi misses his sweet loving ex-companion after a game they had. / hints of ReoAka but mainly MuraAka. Rating changed because of chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Rakuzan High, Kyoto  
It was after the basketball practise and the captain; Akashi Seijuro had told the others to go home earlier than usual. He had felt a little strange the last days never seeming to get a certain boy out of his head. At the end of the winter cup his old teammate had suddenly kissed him and then left leaving him hanging, he didnt know what to think of it but he was still dazed from the sweetness.

He let out a sigh and finished stretching to then go to the locker room to take a shower and then finally head home. It was probably the first time he wished to not be at the school.

After he had taken the shower and gotten his boxers and pants on he heard a familiar voice calling his name "Sei-chan" Akashi turned to look at the door "Reo, I thought I told you to go home"

Mibushi Reo was a tall boy just like most basketball players and a second year. He smiled at Akashi "I have been worried about you Sei-chan~" Akashi then frowned "why?" the taller boy moved closer "Because you don't seem like the usual Sei-chan, you make mistakes".

Akashi couldnt exactly understand what the taller boy talked about and he didnt have time to figure it out before Reo forced a kiss onto him. He became shocked and lost his control for a moment but once he regained it he pushed the taller boy away and instead of yelling at him Akashi grabbed his sweater and ran off out of the locker room.

The kiss had left a bitter taste in his mouth and didnt feel as good as the one he had gotten at the winter cup. He felt that he couldnt leave it like this, he wanted to see his sweet loving companion once again, he felt that he had to see Atsushi.

Akashi went to the station and bought the tickets to be able to go to the Akita region, he never did anything on impulse but at this moment he didnt care.

At the train he sent a text to Atsushi telling him to meet Akashi at the station once he got there, the answer pleased Akashi when it said that Atsushi would be there, of course. Atsushi had never gone against his words.

The train finally came to its stop at Akita station and Akashi looked out of the window to look for his comrade who he saw with a sweet in his mouth as always. The door opened and Akashi went out, Atsushi was about to greet him but before he was able to say anything Akashi had already pulled his neck down and kissed him deeply on the lips, feeling the taste of the sweets. At first this surprised Atsushi but he didnt dislike it and lifted Akashi up and kissed him even deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Writers note; This chapter wasn't supposed to be written but then a friend of mine wanted some smut between Atsushi and Akashi so here is chapter 2! please do enjoy.

* * *

The redhaired boy had been unusually silent during their walk but Atsushi weren't the one to pry into his ex-captains business so he just ate on the snacks he had brought with him.

Once they reached Atsushi's place the two boys headed inside and directly to Atsushi's room were Akashi went ahead to sit down on the big bed that still wasn't long enough for the purple haired giant.  
Atsushi opened his mouth to say something but Akashi gave him a look that he should just come closer; which Atsushi did, he would never disobey the red head and that was something Akashi knew very well.

When the purple haired teen had moved closer to the red haid Akashi finally spoke;

"Atsushi, help me forget today's events"

The tall teen just nodded and leant in to kiss his captain; the sweetness of those lips could beat his snacks any time and any day if this controlling red head would let him more often.

It could be as expected, Akashi kissed the other man back without any objections; that sweet taste was something he must admit, truly liked.

The kiss became deeper and more passionate soon enough and the only thing that had to break the two teens was the lack of air.

You could say Akashi's cheeks were almost as red as his hair and his eyes were half lidded; he wanted to feel more of his ex-teammate and he knew he was going to get it just as Atsushi pushed him down.

"I can't hold back Akachin. . "

"Then don't"

That was the answer the massive boy wanted as he began to undress the smaller boy then started to kiss his torso and leaving obvious marks which he got a growl from the redhead as a response but right at this moment Atsushi just wanted his precious Akachin.

Atsushi took off Akashi's pants and licked his lips at the growing erection he could see, he had never been allowed to do anything like this before but he glanced up and Akashi gave a nod in approval as he bit his lip which the purple haired boy found adorible and at the same time very alluring.

He took in the length of the younger man and started sucking on it like it would be one of his popcicles

"Ngh. . . Atsushi. . "

As much as Akashi tried to he couldn't hold back his own soft moans, that hot cavern and weltrained mouth around his dick just felt so good.

The purple haired giant moved his tongue around the length smoothly and sucked when he wanted the sensation to get higher for his ex captain.

Akashi started to feel his climax closing in and before he was able to command Atsushi to pull back the giant had scratched his teeth along the sensitive nerves on his dick and that was the trick to have the red head come into the sweet loving mouth.

The captain felt relieved but that Atsushi didn't let that feeling stay for long as he lifted Akashi's legs up and instantly inserted two long fingers.

"Akachin, I can't hold out much longer"

The younger man squirmed when the fingers almost hit his prostate without even trying, his commanding resolve almost thrown away infront of this giant boy; he tried to keep his breathing down.

"Then. . Today you can be as rough as you want Atsushi"

Those words from his captain made the purple head very happy; even if he barely showed it in his dull expression.

He had problems not sticking his long dick into Akashi's sweet hole already but he didn't want to hurt his captain too much; this was after all the first time Akashi had come to him and leaving him (almost) in command, so instead the giant inserted and the pleased groan coming from the red head proved that he was getting ready for the real thing.

When the preparations were done Atsushi pulled his fingers out and placed himself infront of the now slightly swollen hole and then he pressed in almost painfully slow for the both of them.

"Atsushi don't tease me! "

Akashi commanded but for this time he wouldn't obey since he was promised to do as he wanted, he wanted to be inside the red head as long as he could before this night was over with.

Once the giant had reached the stop, his whole dick was inside the squirming boy under him.

Atsushi started to move out slow just to thrust in fast and hard, knowing he hit Akashi's prostate when he stiffened and let out a loud moan of pleasure. That was also the que that made the giant lose his control and so he grabbed Akashi's slender hips and started to ram inside of him harder and harder with each thrust and each time hitting that lovely prostate.

Akashi felt as if he would go crazy, the extacy was almost too much for him and to still keep some sense from all of his moans he reached for the giant's neck and pulled him down to have their lips pressed against each other while Atsushi kept going at a good pace for both of them.

Both of them had felt the need to have their lips connected and while Akashi's mouth was occupied; Atsushi grabbed on to his once again hard dick and started to stroke it at a good pace, he felt he was going to cum anytime soon and he wanted it at the same time as Akashi.

The pace increased and the harder Atsushi went the closer he got to his climax

"Akachin, can I come inside you?"

Akashi groaned loudly as the massive dick hit his prostate again but still he managed a nod of approval and that was all the giant needed, he held on to those slender hips even tighter and rammed into the small boy at full speed to a minute later release his sweet semen into the red head.

As Akashi felt the hotness also he came for the second time that night.

Atsushi pulled out a little too early for Akashi's liking but he was too tired and pleased to say anything about that part, he just had the giant lay next to him and then the two teens had their best sleep ever.

The next morning; Akashi woke up as early as usual, he felt a pressure against his chest and when he looked it was Atsushi's large arm wrapped around him as if the giant new he would get up and leave him so they wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

Akashi poked the sleeping teen a few times before he woke up.

"Atsushi, I have to get back to Kyoto before I'm late"

The purple head groaned at the red head's stiffness even though he knew his captain never got late and he wouldn't be forgiven if he caused it so he let go of the small boy and there he could see Akashi's pleased expression.

The red headed boy went up and headed out to then return 30minutes later fully dressed in his Rakuzan uniform, and to his surprise Atsushi was also dressed and eating on some snacks.

"I will take Akachin to the station"

That was all he said before he stood up and the two teens headed out of the house.

Once at the station it didn't take long until Akashi's train was there but before he left both of them had a passionate kiss.

"Until the next time"

That was the last words said before the red head boarded the train and soon was gone


End file.
